School Days
by Immoral Kitty
Summary: 3-Z; Kagura making her way through school with fun events, crazy friends and teachers, and fights with enemies and loved ones. Okita and Kagura story. Rated M for future and language. Hints of KondoXOtea and many more!


The only sign of any life in such a dark house was the digital clock that read 6:58.  
In the small apartment lived 2 kids who only had an adult in the house very rarely from month to month.  
Snoring could be heard from each room.  
Suddenly the clock struck 7:00 and BEEP BEEP BEEP was all you could hear.  
One door opened and out walked an older male with his long orange hair down his back in a half daze.  
He made his way to the clock and smashed it.

"Ah! What a nice morning!" the guy said with a smile then stretched.  
He made his way to the bathroom to shower.

The other door slowly opened and out came a short, messy orange haired girl.

*YAWN* "I hate mornings." she said half asleep still.

She walked and banged on the bathroom door.

"Kamui, hurry up I need in there."  
"Yeah yeah I'm hurrying." Kamui replied cheerfully.

The girl walked slowly into the kitchen and noticed food was already set out and a note.  
The note read:

Kagura, I came home for a bit, but everyone was sleeping. I cooked some food and left some money for you and Kamui.  
-Papi

Kagura sighed, "If only you would stay for more than a couple of hours."  
She crumbled the note and tossed it in the trash and started to dig into her breakfast.

The bathroom door opened.

"Kagura, your turn now."  
"Finally, you take as long as a girl should."  
"And you little sister take as long as a guy should." he said with his usual smile.  
"Hmph, whatever." She went and showered.

Shortly after she got out of the shower she heard her brother yell.  
"KAGURA HURRY BUS WILL BE AT THE STATION IN 5 MINUTES OR YOU WILL BE STUCK ON THE NEXT ONE!"

She hurried cause she knew if she missed the first bus she would have to ride with the person she hated most in the world.  
She ran to her room in a towel searching everywhere for her uniform.  
"Where is it?!" she asked desperately.  
Finally finding it she got dressed, but to her bad luck she missed the first bus.  
"Oh great..."

She sat at the bus station alone waiting for the next bus.  
"Today feels like it's going to be a bad day."

Finally the bus came and she got on.  
She looked around the bus for a seat and only one seat available was next to HIM.  
She was so irritated but walked over there and sat next to him without a word.

He took off his sleeping mask to see who dared to sit next to him.  
He was annoyed at who it ended up as.  
"China, find a different seat."  
She annoyed in the first place spat back, "Shut up Sadist, like this was my first choice."  
"I don't care, sit on the floor not by me," he said emotionless.  
She ignored him, which annoyed him even more.  
"China, I'm serious go away you smell bad."  
She continued to ignore him.  
Right when he was about to push her out of his seat he noticed someone he knew get on.  
"China, don't move."  
"What? But you wanted me to just a minute ago" she asked.  
Kagura looked and saw who finally got on and understood why he said that.  
A girl with long dark hair got on, her eyes showed no emotion, and everyone knew her as Nobume.  
"Oh that's why." Kagura said.

Everyone knew Nobume liked strong guys, and she wasn't exactly a nice person if you were weak.  
Kagura remembered the day Nobume tried coming on to the sadist, she shuttered.  
The sadist isn't the type to commit to anything unless he can get something out of it.  
Nobume knows Sadist is strong so she tried going for him, but she may have come on to strong with making the sadist cower from her every time he seen her.  
"Hey Sadist, do you think she still wants your ****?" I asked which made the boy flinch.  
"Shut up China, that's the last thing I want to think about."  
I found it kind of funny since he's usually calm and emotionless.  
"Don't laugh at me you monster," he said with much annoyance in his voice.  
Right when i was going to say something the bus stopped and I didn't notice we made it to school.

I walked off the bus and towards the school.  
I watched Sadist get off and he walked towards a group of boys.  
"Sougo!" Yelled the gorilla looking one.  
"Morning Kondo," the boy said with no emotion.  
"Hmph, your always last to get here," said another boy there with black hair.  
"Shut up Mayo freak," Sougo spat back.  
"Huh! What did you just say?!" the man quickly tempered said.  
"Toshi calm down, Sougo was joking," said Kondo.  
"No I wasn't..."  
"Oh Sougo your such a jokester! Haha!" Kondo tried playing it off.

I found their conversation kind of funny, but when I started to pay attention I ran into a long-haired boy.  
"Ouch!"  
I looked up to see who the guy I ran into.  
"Are you okay leader?"  
"Oh Zura I'm fine, sorry about that..."  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"  
"Yeah yeah see ya around Zura!" and i ran off before he could repeat himself and headed inside the school.

I walked the halls to my locker and waiting next to it was a few people.  
"Anego! Megane!" I said excited to see them.  
"My name is not Megane! SHINPACHI, Remember something about me besides my glasses..."  
"Oh Shin-chan calm down," the pretty girl said.  
"Sorry sis..."  
I dug through my locker as they waited, I got the book I needed and my notebook.  
"OTEA! GO OUT WITH ME!" Kondo yelled through the hallways til he got closer to Otea who ended up punching him when he got close.  
"I don't date animals."  
Kondo laid there half knocked out.  
Toshi and Sadist following not to far behind Kondo walked closer.  
"Oh Hijikata and Okita, good morning," Said Shinpachi.  
"Morning boys," Otea said with a gentle smile.  
Hijikata slowly picked Kondo up and said, "Yeah morning."  
Okita nodded and didn't even bother to help Hijikata with Kondo.

The bell rang.. Class time!

Everyone sat down in their favorite seats, Kagura sat back towards the window, but not all the way back since Okita always takes the one at the end.  
Otea, sat by Kyubei in the front. Shinpachi sits up by them, Kondo sits next to Otea, and behind him sits Hijikata.

As everyone got seated, the teacher walked in.  
With his silver hair in a wavy mess, a cigarette hung out of his mouth and his professor like clothes.  
"Good morning Ginpachi-sensei!" Said a ninja like girl whose desk is right by the teachers.  
"Yeah morning everyone," the teacher said lazily.  
"No smoking sensei," said Toshiro.  
"Yeah yeah," he put his cigarette out, "Okay attendance time.."

"Shinpachi Shimura?"  
"Here!"  
"Kagura?"  
"Here!"  
"Zura Kotaro?"  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"  
"Gorilla Isao?"  
"My name's Kondo...but here!"  
"Lord of Mayo?"  
"Call me by my real name sensei, Toshiro Hijikata!"  
"Yeah yeah don't get so mad."  
"Yamazaki Sagaru?"  
"Here sensei!"  
"Ayame Sarutobi?"  
"Here sensei please hit me please!"  
"Next up, Kyubei Yagyuu?"  
"Here."  
"Otea Shimura?"  
"Here sensei."  
"and lastly Okita Souichiro?"  
"It's Sougo, sensei."  
"Alright than! That's everyone, Let's start class."

Class went by so slow it seemed.  
The bell rang for lunch, I couldn't wait.  
I got up fast and ready to get out of this boring class and eat!  
As I got up and turned I wasn't expecting to feel someone's foot by mine.  
BAM! I hit face first to the floor.  
"Owww!" I looked around to see what happened.  
I glared at the evilly grinning sadist whose foot was right where I was walking.  
"Sadist just go die already!"  
"Aw, China that's mean you're hurting my feelings," he said emotionless.  
I growled and got up and headed once again for lunch.  
Everyone left me behind since I had to recover from my fall.  
I could feel my ankle hurting.  
"Stupid sadist..." I growled to myself.  
By time I made it to lunch all the seats were taken. That didn't bother me though I just wanted to eat.  
I got my lunch and walked around looking for a seat I found one next to couple evil-looking people.  
"Hey who said you could sit by us huh?" said the blonde girl.  
I ignored her.  
"Be quiet that's Kamui's little sister," said the one-eyed guy.  
"Oh shit I didn't mean it girl." said the blonde girl.  
I continued to ignore them.  
I finished my food, and I still had time to waste.  
I figured i would skip next class since my foot hurt too much to walk all the way back.  
I walked outside to the next building and went into the gym.  
In there i went and sat around the bleachers.  
I ended up falling asleep there.  
I felt someone poking my face and i got up and looked at them shocked.  
"RAPIST SADIST!"  
"Shut up China I would never rape you, I have better tastes than you."  
"What do you want?" i asked angrily.  
"Nothing bored, skipping class and I didn't expect to find a snoring brat in here."  
"I'm not a brat, you are!"  
He glanced over at me than leaned back on the bench and was staring out at nothing.  
"Go away so I can sleep in here."  
"No way! I was in here first!"  
He sighed.. "Fine than I'll sleep here just be quiet."  
He got his sleeping mask out and put it on.  
"It's pretty rude to wake up someone who was having a nice sleep than go to sleep yourself!"  
No answer.  
I sighed and looked at him.  
"I hate you Sadist."  
"I hate you to China and I said be quiet so be a good dog."  
I growled and gave him a nice kick in the side and was about to leave til i felt my ankle hurt again.  
"Ugh."  
"What's wrong with your foot China?"  
"You should know you idiot! It's your fault!"  
"Oh nevermind than."  
"Grr I hate you Sadist, I really really do." I said was i made my way down.

I walked down the halls and looked at the clock.  
"Only 30 more minutes, great."  
I made my way slowly to my locker.  
I got my bag and umbrella and then i heard the bell.  
RING RING.  
Everyone came running out and ready to leave.  
I waited close to my locker so I don't get ran over.  
When most of everyone cleared out I headed for the exit.  
As i took the last hall way turn I ran into someone.  
"Ow shit, watch where you're doing." said a deadpan voice.  
"Shut up stupid sadist."  
"Oh it's you, don't touch me."  
"I wasn't trying to!"  
"How is your foot?" he asked emotionless.  
"It hurts, and so does my ass now thanks!" I answered angrily.  
"China, you can't blame me for everything, cause I don't remember doing anything to your ass."  
"I didn't mean it like that you idiot!"  
"How else does someone hurt another person's ass?" he teased.  
"I don't know! Leave me alone you closet pervert!"  
I ran as fast as my ankle would let me out of school.  
"That idiot i can't stand him!"  
I made it to the bus station and waited.  
Okita also needing to take the same bus sat down next to her to wait.  
"Don't get close to me you idiot!"  
"I wouldn't want to if I didn't have, but since you take up most the bench I have to."  
"Shut up Sadist! Just die!"  
"Yeah yeah."  
The bus arrived and i hurried on. I stood there shocked by how many people were on.  
I forgot school's out and work for most people.  
"Move so I can get on China"  
"Where do you expect me to move to?" I asked annoyed.  
He looked around and sighed and suddenly grabbed my arm and out the door of the bus.  
"What the hell Sadist!? My foot hurts I don't want to walk on it!" I glared at him.  
"Be quiet and stop yelling for once Jeez."  
He stood there and looked around than back at me.  
I was puzzled by his actions.  
"Uh, get on my back. I'll carry you home since it was my fault..." He said unsure.  
"Wait no! i don't want to be seen on your back! You're the last person I want help from!"  
"Fine I'll walk along side you and watch you stagger, I prefer this way anyways."  
I stared at him, What is with this guy, I can't ever read him...

We got a couple of blocks away, and my stomach growled and my foot hurt so bad.  
"Since you won't let me help you, how about I take you to get something to eat instead?" he said with his deadpan voice.  
"W-w-wait, that would be a date..."  
"Not unless you want it to be."  
"I-i-i don't know... No! I don't want you to be my first date or anything first with you!"  
"Your so bitchy."  
"What did you say asshole?!"  
"Your so difficult for no reason, but let's get you home since you hate everything."  
I looked at him I wasn't sure what he was thinking.  
'Did I make him mad?...'  
"Okay let's go..." i said unsure.

We walked for a bit when we came across Otea and Kondo with each other.  
Okita grabbed me and made me duck down as we spied.  
"Hey be more gentle asshole."  
We sat there and watched them, it looked like they were on a date.  
"Hey China do you think they are going out?"  
"How am I suppose to know the first thing about that stuff?"  
"Heh, I'm not sure either that's why I asked."  
I was surprised that sadist is unexperienced with that stuff since he was beyond good-looking, smart, and strong. Hey what am i thinking ew gross!  
We sat there for sometime til we couldn't see them anymore.  
"Who would have thought Gorilla would actually be able to be around Anego without being hit."  
Okita didn't say anything, so I turned to look at him he seemed deep in thought.  
"Hey Sadist you alive still?"  
"Oh yeah, let's get going I want to get home."  
As we got up my ankle gave out, and i ended up falling and grabbed onto him and took him down with me.  
"Ouch what the hell China!"  
I opened my eyes and met eye to eye with Sadist's eyes.  
"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SADIST!?"  
"Shut up idiot, you're the one who pulled me on top of you."  
We froze after he said that, I wasn't sure what to do.  
"Well we should prob-"  
I was cut off by him kissing me.  
The kiss lasted like forever it seemed like.  
When we broke apart to breathe he stared down at me.  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
"W-w-w-what do you mean thought-t-t...?"  
"Oh? I wouldn't have figured you shy China." he said with a smile.  
"Shut up! A-a-and I wouldn't think you were so bold you creep!"  
He slowly got off me and i leaned up and he kissed me again, this time holding me into it.  
I sat there speechless, I hated to admit to myself that I liked it.  
"Your face is really red China."  
"S-shut up!"  
"Oh yeah China, I took one of your firsts." he teased with an evil grin.  
I sat there and anger and embarrassment were all i could feel.  
I got up unsure, was that all he wanted to do?  
He also got up dusted himself off, and looked at me.  
"Lead the way to your house."  
"W-why do you want to go to my house?!" I asked turning more red.  
"Cause I'm walking you home..." he said with no emotion.  
Then i remembered what we were doing, and the world stopped spinning.  
"O-oh yeah! I knew that.. hahaha!"  
"Yeah well let's hurry, I want to get home to catch dinner."

We finally made it to my house and I was so happy so I could get away from this idiot.  
As i was walking towards my house, Sadist grabbed my arm and brought me back and hugged me.  
I froze I wasn't sure what to do.  
"Bye China see ya tomorrow." he let go of me and gave a half-smile and a short wave and he was gone.  
I stood there unsure, than smiled.  
"Stupid Sadist..."  
I walked inside and found Kamui cooking dinner.  
"Your home late, something happen?" he asked with a smile as he chopped up vegetables.  
"Oh nothing missed the bus and walked home."  
"Alright than."  
"What's for dinner, Big brother?"  
"Curry," he said smiling real big.  
"YAY~ My favorite!" I gave him a hug and sat at the table and waited.

After dinner i headed to my room and got undressed and laid in bed.  
I tried thinking about everything to do with Sadist and Anego, but it hurt my brain so i decided sleep was best.


End file.
